


See You In The Future

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: "Just how close do we get?"
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 65
Kudos: 118





	See You In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine. Just playing. 
> 
> Thanks to leisy, biz, janewayseyebrow, and servalan for kicking my butt and encouraging me to write again. Hope it doesn't suck!

The gentle hum of the warp core calmed her nerves as she took a breath, steeling her resolve. She clenched her hands together and tilted her chin up to meet his dark gaze and took a deep breath. 

"Just how close do we get?" Her voice was lower than she'd meant and for a moment she wasn't sure he'd heard her question until he dipped his head, a small smile dancing across his lips. Her heart hammered in her chest, a fast rhythm that beat in time with the warp engine to her right. She was sure she knew the answer; she'd felt the zap of their chemistry from the moment he'd walked onto her bridge that morning, but she waited for his answer. Her stomach tensed when she saw his smile fade as he raised his head to look at her once again. 

"Let's just say there are some barriers we never cross," he said.

Confused, she felt the disappointment at her incorrect certainty rise in her chest and she shrugged it off as nonchalantly as she could. Raising her hand out in a gesture of friendship she tried to mask her discontent with a small smile. From the look on his face she knew she wasn't successful. 

"See you in the future," she smiled and grasped his hand in hers, automatically feeling the frisson of electricity course up her arm at the contact. 

Before she could think longer on that, she turned and stepped away, her fingers slipping against his palm and dragging across his as she moved. She'd barely taken one step when his hand tightened against hers and she felt more than heard her name. 

"Kathryn."

She turned back to him and he took a step towards her, pulling against her hand until they were toe to toe once more. Swallowing she looked into his eyes and then down to his lips as she whispered, her voice so quiet and soft it was like the song of gentle birds wings, "yes."

Suddenly his lips were against hers, immersive and powerful and gentle and deep and everything all at once that all rational thought fled from her mind. He pulled her captured hand towards him as his other hand came to rest against her cheek, his fingertips tangling in the hair at her temple. 

She moaned deep in her throat and pushed her body against his, twining the fingers of their joined hands together as she wrapped her hand around his waist, her fist bunching the fabric of his uniform. All she could feel was him, the flexing of his muscles against her palm, the heat of him warming parts of her she'd not realized were chilled. The empty room faded from existence, the hum of the warp core quieted until all she could hear was the quick staccato of her heartbeat against her chest, and she imagined his as well. This man who she'd known less than a day, yet who seemed to know her better than anyone else ever had, to the deepest part of her, parts she hadn't let anyone see in years, even Mark. Her mind reared back at the thought of Mark, but she quieted it. If everything worked the way it was supposed to, she'd never remember this happening anyway, so she moved in closer, as if she was a magnet drawn to him as her polar north. 

His lips were cool, despite the heat of the room, and so soft as they moved in delightful chorus with hers. She sighed as she felt him nip her bottom lip, and opened her mouth to share his breath with hers. The dizzying heat of his breath created a delicious contradiction to the coolness of his lips and she smiled against him, feeling his answering grin. As far as first kisses went, this one rated quite highly, though she was starting to doubt that this was his first kiss with her. Well, with a different Kathryn Janeway, not her her. Time travel, future selves, past future future past. Why was she even thinking about that now anyway when his tongue was doing that absolutely inventive thing it was doing? God she hated temporal paradoxes. 

Matching him with equal fervor, she reveled in the wet heat of him, basking in the elation of their melting bodies, when suddenly everything came back to her in a rush. She had to get to the bridge so he could implement the plan they'd worked so hard on, so that hopefully she could experience this with him again, in the future. 

Breathing deeply she moved back, gently pecking his lips once more as her hand moved up to rest on his chest, feeling the racing of his heart beating against his ribs. He dropped his forehead to rest against hers as they tried to calm their breathing. The idea that this may never happen again for them floored her. What was her future self thinking? She wouldn't let that happen. 

Taking a step back, she sighed and dropped his hand, smiling up at him. She reached up and wiped the smudged lipstick off his lips and then did the same to hers. He stared at her, an apology etched on his face, dimming the smile she'd felt against her mouth just moments before. Oh this sweet man. 

"I'm sorry. I just may not have gotten that chance again."

She patted his chest, and smiled as she turned away, a little more swing in her hips than usual. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she smirked, 

"I don't know. You try and you just might."

He looked dumbfounded for a moment before a huge grin broke out on his face and he laughed. 

"See you in the future, Kathryn."

"Chakotay," she smiled and nodded back at him before turning fully away, leaving him smirking behind her. 

Maybe the future didn't look as dim as she'd thought. 

The End


End file.
